Prank War
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: After Morgan and Reid's prank war, Vampirella decides to start one of her own Transformers/Thundercats/Criminal Minds/Sonic...Don't ask


There was a prank war going on. Morgan and Reid were continually pranking each other and Loki was just a prankster anyway. Apparently Morgan started it by giving out Reid's mobile number to the press. Then Reid got his revenge by 'screaming in his ear'. Loki had recently cut Sif's hair which she was not too happy about. Vampirella decided to do her own prank. Her two creations loved their pranking. Just about every Elite Guard member has been pranked by them at some point. Even some Decepticons as well.

Vampirella walked across the Rainbow Bridge. This was where her pranking was to take place. Right at the edge of the Rainbow Bridge where that golden sphere thing is that Vampirella had never learnt the name of. She stole her friend's holoprojector unit for this prank.

"FROST GIANTS!" Vampirella shrieked all across Asgard. She only wanted Thor and Loki there but The Warriors Three also came along. She didn't even know them that well and was afraid that they wouldn't quite get it, but then she remembered that she couldn't care less.

She led them to the edge of the Rainbow Bridge, but as they got closer, they heard some strange music. They couldn't quite figure out what it was. As they got even closer, they saw a strange creature. It looked like…a giant cat…running…with pop tart…

Rachel heard about this. She decided to do her own prank. But not on Asgard…on Cybertron. But for that, she'd need help from the prank masters. She waited for the two jets, they were running late so she phoned them.  
"Sorry." Said one of the two. She hadn't quite got the voices mastered yet since she thinks they both sound the same. "The door died on us."  
"V's still not fixed it." Added the other. If she had to guess, she'd say that it was Jetstorm who spoke first but she couldn't be too sure.

The twins knew just the prank, but they'd need a little help.

Jazz got an important call from the new Head of Intel. He wouldn't say what it was, just that it was important and Jazz needed to get there pronto.

Apparently Insecticons had been spotted. The Head of Intel showed him a clip on screen. It looked pretty normal. Agent Blurr (the new Head of Intel) said it was quite easy to miss and that Jazz should look closer. So he did…The look on his faceplates when the girl from the Exorcist popped up was priceless.

Taryn's turn. She wanted to prank Vampirella, but with the help of her friends Shadow and Sonic. They pranked Vampirella before. The hacked into the SWFC scoreboard and wrote Vampirella and Loki sitting in a bank. (Vampirella always sang that. 'They decide that they should…')

So, Vampirella was on Thundera with Lion o, Tygra, Bengali and Snarf. They were meant to be….actually, Vampirella had no idea what they were meant to be doing. She was just sat playing Pacman on her phone. That was, of course, until she saw a low flying plane. She loved low flying planes. She one made her friend Mirage drive her to the East Midlands Airport to watch the planes. It was great because on the way there they saw 18 Eddie's. The most they had ever spotted so far was on the way to their cheese holiday and they saw 37. She dragged everyone on that cheese holiday. Even Thor and Loki. She made Jazz sit with her while Bob the Builder was on and she photoshopped a picture of Angelina Ballerina and Blaster to make it look like they were standing together. So anyway, Vampirella was playing Pacman on Thundera while Lion o was yelling at her to listen. At least she thought that was what he was saying. Oh yes, the point of the prank. There was a low flying plane. She recognised the plane but couldn't quite figure out where she'd seen it. She eventually figured it out when she found herself covered in red and white slime with small 5s stuck to her.

Stark's turn to be pranked, but probably by the person you'd least expect. Jade and Vampirella were just wandering around when they came across a Stark Towers. Stark Towers in England. Nice. Why did they have to put up with Stark Industries now? Why did they even want stuff from them? That only proved the point that the teachers at her school are actually a secret government group who want to start a war on Finland. This is why students aren't allowed upstairs at dinner and why her German teacher is always late. In her mind, anyway.  
So they were just walking by when they caught sight of something flying up ahead. Something made of gold-titanium alloy, Vampirella noticed. She was good with her metals. Anyway, so they watched 'Iron Man'…fly straight into their new tower. When she asked what the hell happened, apparently JARVIS had rick rolled him.

Vampirella's walked into her room to find a huge ferret made of iron. Something cleverly named The Iron Ferret. She walked up to it when Jade stopped her.  
"Are you sure it's safe? We are in the middle of a prank war."  
Vampirella nodded. "My cousin, Perceptor, made this for me. It's a time machine. I recently broke it in a cornflake related incident but apparently he's fixed it. Just in time…" Vampirella had that evil look.

Meanwhile…in the Stuart era…

"Time travel is highly dangerious!" Perceptor reminded her.  
"Relax, it's a wall known fact that Cromwell's head went missing." She said as she walked out of the room leaving her cousin dreading what she had done. What the hell has she done with Cromwell's head?!  
Remember how Vampirella's solution to most things has something to do with sticking a head on a dartboard?  
She laughed. "People are gonna be coming up for theories on this for ages. Oh wait, they already have." Not so much a prank, more an evil plot to decorate her dartboard. Well, until she hid the head in Loki's room.

Since the prank war was official, Vampirella thought it was time to get her own back on Skywarp for painting her wings bright pink all those years ago. The problem was, he liked pretty much the same stuff she liked. Well, her not completely insane interests like Charles II and cheese. They shared sporting taste, music taste and her taste in green trucks. She had no idea how to get her own back, so she asked for a little help from her other insane brother, Blitzwing. Not many could get sense out of him, but Vampirella understood everything perfectly. What is there to not understand? Iron fillings are awesome and going to the moon for dancing lessons is an amazing idea! Bots hated those two to be left along together since they were afraid to come back to a ship full of melted cheese and kebabs.

Skywarp walked into his room to see the Red John symbol painted on the wall with paint designed to look like energon. When he walked closer to it, he found himself covered in the same paint he'd used to paint Vampirella's wings.

Rachel borrowed Vampirella's newest psychic invention. It messes with someone's minds/processors making them think they're somewhere they're not. Rachel had the idea to make Vampirella believe she was in the Hunger Games. At the end of it all, her room was a tip.

The prank war ended when Vampirella walked into her room and switched on her TV. The TV went all staticy, even though staticy isn't even a word. The next thing she saw on TV was a well…She noticed a hand creeping out of the well, followed by an arm…followed by the girl the arm belonged to. OK, this is clearly a prank. But when the girl made her way out of the TV…

Prowl came to the conclusion that holoprojector units are amazing.


End file.
